Mood Rings
by Insane Winged Girl
Summary: Just a weird little songfic to 'Mood Rings' by Relient K. Please read it, and when you've read it, a review would be nice. It's a oneshot, by the way.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride, which belongs to JP, or the song 'Mood Rings' which belongs to the band Relient K. This all makes me very sad, but I've learned to deal.**

**Mood Rings:**

"Hey, Max!" Shouted Nudge. "Come check this out!"

"Just a minute," Max called back. "I'll be right there." Max was in her room, picking it up a little. She tossed a tank top into a pile of dirty clothes by the door and went to look for Nudge.

She walked down the hallway in their 'E' shaped house and stopped in the little nook where they had the computer that sometimes spontaneously froze, shut itself down, or just generally spazzed out in some way.

"What's up?" She asked Nudge, who was sitting in a chair in front of it, looking at a web site that Max saw was called 'YouTube'.

"Look," Said Nudge, and she clicked a button.

_We all know the girls that I am talking about_

_Well, they are time bombs and they are ticking_

_And the only question's when they'll blow up_

_And they'll blow up; we know that without a doubt_

_Cuz they're those girls;_

_Yeah, you know those girls _

_That let their emotions get the best of them_

Music started to play, and Max listened to it.

"It's by a band called Relent K."

"Relient," Max told her.

"Whatever." Said Nudge, rolling her eyes.

_And I've contrived some sort of a plan,_

_To help my fellow man..._

_Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings_

_So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off_

_Cuz we'll know just what they're thinking_

_Just what they're thinking..._

"Isn't it funny?" Nudge asked after the next verse.

"It's cool." Said Max. "Now shush so I can hear it."

_She's so pretty but she doesn't always act that way_

_Her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day_

_She said to me that she's so happy it's depressing_

_And all I said was, "Someone get that girl a mood ring."_

After the song ended, Nudge started talking. "Isn't it awesome? I love this song! It's so cool. It's funny, don't you think? I think it is, cause it's so true, you know? I mean, girls do act like that, you know? Like sometimes you'll be playing around or whatever, and then you'll be angry for some reason, and then you'll start crying. I don't mean you, Max," She added, " I mean 'you' like anyone, you know?"

Max nodded, dazed.

"And besides, I was kind of exaggerating. Do you think anyone has mood swings _that_ bad?" She asked, stopping for a breath.

Max felt a headache coming on. "You know," She said before Nudge could start talking again, "We should show everyone else. They might think it was funny."

"Iggy and Gazzy are busy, they said." She paused. "They're making bombs, I think. Don't you think?"

"What? They shouldn't be doing that! They could blow up the whole freaking house!" Said Max. "Haven't I told them at least ten million times not to do that inside? They shouldn't even do it _out_side!"

"Gee, freak out much?" Asked Nudge.

_If it's drama you want, then look no further_

_They're like The Real World meets Boy Meets World meets Days of our Lives_

_And it just kills me how they get away with murder_

_They'll anger you then bat their eyes_

_Those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize_

_GO!_

"Hey, Max, we should show Angel and Fang!" Nudge interrupted. "Fang'll like it. But you won't be able to tell, I don't think. Angel will love it, though, right?"

"Yeah, Nudge. Hang on, okay, sweetheart? I'm going to go find Iggy and give him and Gazzy a piece of my mind."

She turned around and yelled, "IGGY!"

_And I've contrived some sort of a plan,_

_To help my fellow man..._

_Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings_

_So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off_

_Cuz we'll know just what they're thinking_

_Just what they're thinking..._

Max stomped away, and Nudge yelled for Angel and Fang. "Fang! Angel!" She called.

"What? Oh, a song! Cool!" Yelled Angel from hers and Nudge's room. "I'll be right there!"

Fang stuck his head and shoulders out of his room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Nudge sighed. "I have a song to play for you, that's all!"

Fang looked warily at her as he came closer. "What is it?"

"You'll see," Nudge told him happily.

Fang put his hands in his pockets.

_She's so pretty but she doesn't always act that way_

_Her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day_

_She said to me that she's so stressed out that it's soothing_

_And all I said was, "Someone get that girl a mood ring."_

Max came back down the hallway, with Iggy and Gazzy trailing behind her, looking irritated.

They stopped next to the computer again, and Max glared at them before she said, "Okay, Nudge. Hit it."

Fang glanced at her over Gazzy's head.

"It's not bad." Max assured him.

Nudge turned it on, and leaned back in her chair.

After the first verse, Fang said, "Sounds like Max."

Max whacked him on his arm. "Shut up,"

He smirked at her.

She made a face.

_Cuz when it's black it means watch your back_

_Because you're probably_

_The last person in the world right now she wants to see_

_And when it's blue it means you should call her up immediately_

_And ask her out because she'll most likely agree_

_And when it's green it simply means that she is really stressed_

_And when it's clear it means she's completely emotionless_

_(And that's all right, I must confess)_

When it ended, Nudge turned her chair around and started talking again. "Doesn't this song rock?" She asked Fang. He shrugged. "Doesn't it?" She looked around at everyone.

"Sure."

"Sorta."

"Yeah, I like it."

"It's okay."

"I loved it!" Said Angel. Nudge turned to her and kept talking.

Everyone else kind of faded away, sidling down the hallway back to whatever they were doing before.

Max went back to her room, scooped up her dirty clothes, and started a load of laundry. While it washed, she picked up a book and flopped down on her bed.

_We all know the girls that I am talking about_

_She liked you Wednesday, but now it's Friday,_

_And she has to wash her hair_

_And it just figures that we'll never figure them out_

_First she Jekyll, and then she's Hyde..._

_...At least she makes a lovely pair_

Someone knocked on Max's door.

"What?" She called.

Fang came in. "I found something you should probably have." He said, moving closer.

"Okaay. What is it?"

He picked up her hand and dropped a something into it.

She looked at it. It was a ring.

A mood ring.

"Jerk," She laughed.

He grinned a little. "Yeah, but I'm _your_ jerk."

Max stuck out her tongue.

_Mood ring, oh mood ring_

_Oh tell me will you bring _

_The key to unlock this mystery_

_Of girls and their emotions,_

_Play it back in slow motion_

_So I may understand the complex infrastructure..._

_...Known as the female mind _

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Come on, ladies. You know they're right. It's funny. And most of all, it's true. Well, for me at any rate.**

**And in case you were wondering their ages, and why they're in a house, here you go:**

**Max, Fang and Iggy are thirteen, Nudge is ten, Gazzy is seven, and Angel's five. That's why they're in the 'E' shaped house. This is after Jeb left, but before Angel got taken. I hope that clears up any problems you might have had. **

**Please review? does puppy dog eyes**

**It's not very nice to read a story and not review, especially since I (and a lot of other people) accept anonymous reviews.**

**Thanks for everyone who does review. ; )**


End file.
